Sigma's Search: Mountains Meets Leaves
A black-haired Yama-nin with red highlights passed through the Land of Fire, unaware of the attention he could attract. "Raido-sama I can't go on any longer without food! I shall be stopping here." He states to a eagle that sat on his shoulder. The eagle tilted it's head and states, "It seems to me you don't know where you are." Sigma looked around left to right and notice a monument. "Eureka! This is the Hidden Leaf Village!" Sigma shouts as he rushed down to enter the village, though was stopped right in his tracks by what is known as his Spirit Guide. "Sigma if you enter Konoha as you are (a uchiha), you will most certainly draw attention that is not needed." Sigma looked at Raido, stood there for a few seconds and instantly took off towards Konoha. A 16 year old with black hair and white clear eyes was walking to a ramen shop. "I am so hungry" He said. He sat and ordered some ramen and started eating. "Sigma walked through Konoha's gates and followed the aroma of the nice smelling ramen, but on his way he sees a black haired shinobi walking in the same direction that he was. "Raido, you go stealth, I'll suppress my chakra also." Sigma whispered to Raido as he walked a bit slower into the ramen shop. As Haru was eating he noticed a stranger he never seen before."Your not from the leaf village who are you stranger?" Said haru to sigma who looked highly cautious which made haru suspecious as he noticed he was hiding his chakra because he used his Byakugan. "Ahh...a Hyūga."' Sigma thought to himself as he looked back at the Hyūga to answer the question. "It's true i'm not from here, but mind showing some hospitality? I mean come on, i've been traveling for hours and haven't eaten." He stated giving a piece of bread to Raido. Sigma continued, "You won't tell on me right?" "I will not as soon as i know your real identity to make sure you don't cause any threat to the leaf village as you look suspicious a normal traveller won't hide his chakra as you are doing.Who are you? if you don't answer i'll turn you in" Haru said. Sigma threw his head on the table in the ramen shop, in complete shame of the history of his surname. "People in my village, they call me the Light Bringer. But you can just call me Sigma." Sigma states leaving his ryō on the counter, he then petted his eagle and walked out of the shop. "Stop,I said i want an identification that means you whole name i need to know where you are from also"Haru said. Sigma continued walking away, but turned around out of excitement. "My name is Sigma Uchiha, of Yamagakure." He stated with his finger pointing at his headband, showing off the mountains on it. Sigma turned around and placed a hand in his pocket and the other he tossed into the air while saying, "It's not a problem you'd be able to do something about, right?" "Well i can tell the hokage and then you could be arrested does that seem like something worth worrying about?,Uchiha." Said haru. The Battle Still walking away, Sigma suggests to the Konoha-nin, "How about a battle, if you win I turn myself in. If I win you give me 100% hospitality. So what do you say....." "I accept your challenge Uchiha" Said haru After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves outside of Konoha. "Now, shall we begin?" Sigma stated while rushing towards Haru getting ready to unleash a powerful kick. Haru activated his byakugan and easily evaded his kick while attempting to hit some chakra points in the liver area. He was carful not to look in sigma's eyes so he won't fall in his genjutsu. Regaining his balance, Sigma stands on his two feet. "A Hyūga eh, trying to prevent me from using genjutsu?" Sigma says before staring at Haru. "We'll bad news for you, I don't use genjutsu to create fake fantasies. No that's just mere childish, instead I use ninjutsu to ensure you this is reality!" Sigma shouts awakening his Mangekyou Sharingan. Staring at the movementless man, blood began to fall down Sigma's left eye, and he bluntly and softly states. "Amaterasu..." Suddenly black flames began to appear around Haru, and quickly closing in on him. As amaterasu surrounded him he used his unbelievable strength and speed comparable to his master Might Guy yo jump in a backward motion to avoid the flames. He also used Hiding in Mist Technique to protect him from being detected.While hiding his chakra thanks to his chakra control even the best sensor will have trouble detecting him.As the last attack was successful Haru managed to damage the liver and may have caused a slight internal bleeding. Grabbing his side, Sigma bends down to his knees in great pain. After a few more minutes of acting, his eagle that was sitting on a nearby tree smiled, as the Sigma began to disperse. Flying standing in the same tree next to Raido, Sigma says "A second slower, and I'd be done. Now to deal with this mist." Sigma states as a purple armor like ribcage surrounds his body. Next, he reached into his pouches and jumped down to the ground. Finally he launches clay all over the terrain. "Lets see what you are really made of." "(This Guy is dangerous if i get hit with one of these explosives i am done for)"Haru said to himself.He figured out how to stop the explosives."(I got it this is earth style)" Haru thought.As he used Chidori Senbon on all the explosives near him.Thanks to his byakugan he could located them all. Using such a technique gave up Haru's location, giving Sigma a opportunity to attack. "Got him exactly where I want him!" Sigma thought to himself as he teleports behind Haru, with a Kunai in his hand pointing towards Haru's back. With his other hand, he began to make one-handed seals, and suddenly a wall rose from the ground barricading the two. "I've got you were I want you. Quick moves, I'll suck you away. Slick moves I'll use my Amaterasu." Sigma states using his Kamui to make a defense. Haru used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher to crush the wall and he made his way out. "Ah, trying to escape is it?" Sigma thinks to himself while using teleporting in front of the fleeing konoha-nin. "You can't escape, Sigma states while brings his hand in front of him and flames began to rush towards Haru.